


The Troubles of an Introvert

by ForeverBlackRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, F/M, Fluff, Introvert, One Shot, Reader-Insert, adult sirius, imagine, shy reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBlackRose/pseuds/ForeverBlackRose
Summary: Sirius invites a girl to live with him at Grimmauld place, but for some reason she never speaks to him.





	The Troubles of an Introvert

It had been two weeks since (Y/n) had moved into Grimmauld Place, and Sirius Black was still struggling to figure her out. Her former home had been deemed unsafe after a group of Death Eaters attacked, so the twins, Fred and George, managed to convince Sirius to let their best friend move in. It wasn’t necessarily a difficult task, as Lupin was more than willing to vouch for his former student and Sirius was admittedly craving company in his dreary 2nd prison. 

However, Sirius was quickly discovering that his “company” was not exactly talkative. In fact, she really only said hello to him and would answer his questions in short, rushed responses. She never met his eyes for longer than a second, but the minute Remus or the twins showed up she was all smiles, talking 90 miles per hour and laughing at everything. The difference was astonishing, and he wished she was as open up to him, but anytime he spoke she closed off again.

“She’s terrified of me, Remus,” Sirius sighed in exasperation as he plopped down in his chair.

Remus rolled his eyes and looked up from the book, “She’s not terrified of you, she’s just very shy. It’s hard for her to get comfortable with other people. It took me forever to get her to speak to me.”

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, “That’s hard to believe.”

“But it’s true.”

The dark haired man paused, considering his friends words. He supposed it did make sense. Come to think of it she was rather quiet around a few of the Order members as well, and rarely spoke up in meetings. “…So what do I do?”

~~~~~

That evening, Sirius casually entered the sitting room to find (Y/n) lounging on in an armchair with a book. He sat in front of her silently for a moment, and she shifted slightly in her seat. “So..” He began hesitantly. “What are you reading?”

She glanced at him in surprise, and then down at the book, “Uh, it’s called Pride and Prejudice. It’s a Muggle book.”

“Oh, I actually really like that one,” Sirius stated. “Though that Darcy fellow seemed kind of like a prat at first.”

She stared at him, obviously trying to find something to say, but then she gave him a small smile, “I agree, but I dislike Mr. Bingley’s sisters the most. At least Darcy started being a little nicer towards the end, but they were just brats… I have to admit, I can’t imagine you reading Pride and Prejudice. You don’t seem the type.”

He chuckled, pushing his hair back, “I suppose not. My mother detested all things Muggle and I made it a point to be a menace every chance I had. Remus introduced me to that one.”

“I see,” (Y/n) laughed, “He does have good taste in books.”

“He does,” Sirius agreed with a nod. He sat back and admired the younger woman before him, earning a blush as she avoided his gaze. “You know, I may bark on occasion, but I don’t bite. I rather enjoy hearing you talk and to be quite honest, I think you’re very interesting. I’d like to get to know you better, if that’s alright.”

She bit her lip, but after a moment she nodded and attempted to meet his eyes, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Great!” He grinned broadly, “That was relatively easy, Remus was right. Now, what do you say we whip up some food and we can discuss our favorite books?”

She beamed radiantly, causing a deep feeling of accomplishment to overwhelm him, “Sure, let’s do it.”


End file.
